


Smoke It

by orphan_account



Series: 127 as a gang [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sicheng didn't expect his disaster blind date to show up in his room and fuck him up.





	Smoke It

The door to the guest room opened as soon as Sicheng stepped inside his condo.

Sighing, he closed the door behind him and placed his keys on the hook. He already knew that Yiyang would want a detailed account of his night, but he just wanted to put the embarrassing event behind him.

"So, how did your date with 'killingsmile21' go?" Yiyang asked. She walked into the living room and took a seat on the sofa. Seeing that the man was home a whole hour earlier than expected, she already knew the answer to her question.

Sicheng started to regret his decision to come straight home after leaving the restaurant. He was still pissed off and didn't want to take his anger out on his friend. Even though it was the woman's fault that he had the misfortune of meeting one of the most obnoxious people that he'd ever met. After his breakup with a certain redhead, he had promised himself to stay away from assholes. Then thanks to his best friend and her meddling he was introduced to the biggest asshole he'd ever met.

"Yuta," Sicheng removed his shoes and his coat. "His real name is Yuta and it was a disaster." He walked over and flopped down on the couch next to his best friend.

"Was it really that bad?" Yiyang was starting to feel a little guilty for forcing Sicheng to make an accout on a dating website. But she only did what she thought would help her friend get over his ex. Of course she knew that a simple blind date wouldn't be enough for anyone to get over Lee Taeyong, but it was worth a shot.

"First he was ten minutes late! Then when he finally got there he had the nerve to call me, 'Princess'!"

"That doesn't sound so bad -"

Cutting her off, Sicheng waved a hand in exasperation. "That's not even half of it, Yi! After he shamelessly flirted with the waiter and made dirty jokes, he skipped all of the pleasantries and started to ask me about my sex life! The man was rude and obnoxious!"

"Was he attractive at least?" Yiyang tried to find something - _anything_ \- that would redeem her from the huge mistake that she made. In his profile, 'killingsmile21' described himself as being an outgoing entrepreneur that was very religious. She thought that after the hell Taeyong put Sicheng through that her friend would need someone that was strong in their spirituality.

Was Yuta attractive? Sicheng thought back to his first impression of the man before he opened his mouth.

Yuta was _very_ attractive; it was a shame that he had to be such a douche. With his narrow hips, broad shoulders, and toned arms, he was sex on legs. His eyes - which were a vibrant brown-  clashed against his glowing skin.

Silently, Yiyang watched as Sicheng stared off into space with a glazed look in his eyes.

Moments seemed to past and he remained like that until she snapped her fingers at him. "Hey! Sicheng snap out of it and answer my question."

Blinking rapidly, Sicheng cleared his throat and rid his mind of the fantasy that had began to unfold in his head. He had to remind himself that despite his looks, Yuta was definitely not his type.

"Yes," He shifted in his seat slightly to alleviate the discomfort in his pants. "he's attractive. But that changes nothing."

"What made you decide that enough was enough and leave?"

Thinking back on the incident made any remnants of attraction for the man wither away. It was an event that he would never forget, no matter how much he would try to suppress the memory it would be futile. He hoped that no one in the restaurant noticed him because if it got back to his uncle -

Sicheng didn't even want to think about it.

"I decided to leave once he started to give a rather detailed account of him rimming some guy." Sicheng shuddered in disgust at the act. "He used a dinner roll as an example."

Gasping loudly, Yiyang's amber eyes widened in shock. "A dinner roll?"

"Yes, a dinner roll."

"Now that's creative!" The woman started to laugh much to the dismay of her friend who didn't think it was funny at all. There was nothing funny about ill table manners.

"It's not funny, Yi." Scowling, he glanced at his wristwatch. "It's late and I have class in the morning. Are you still leaving tomorrow?"

Standing up as well, she stretched with a small yawn. "Yeah. I'll be out of your hair don't worry." She gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry that your date was an asshole. Thankfully, he wasn't a total sociopath. Next time we'll fi-"

Sicheng cut her off. "There won't be a next time. I am over it."

"But, Sicheng! You only went on one blind date."

"One too many."

After being with Taeyong for a year, he had convinced himself that there was no one else for him. If Taeyong didn't want him anymore. Who would? Though, the breakup had been his idea, it was for a good reason. The guy was too clingy and possessive.

 

* * *

 

 

The two best friends retired to their separate rooms for the night.

When Sicheng walked into his room, he pulled out his phone and saw that he had a text message. Looking at the name on the screen, he stood there for what felt like an eternity as he debated on reading the text.

_**Taeyong.** _

Two months had passed since their breakup and they hadn't spoken since that day. Biting his lower lip, he walked over to his bed and sat at the foot of it. Sicheng could feel knots forming in the pit of his stomach as his palms began to sweat. He felt silly for overthinking the situation. It was a text message not a life or death situation. Finally, he let out a shaky breath and opened the message.

_Where are you?_

"Well that was anticlimactic." Sicheng drawled. They hadn't seen each other in months; they hadn't talked for months and the only thing that Taeyong had to say - no ask - was, _"Where are you?"_

Typical.

Without bothering to reply, Sicheng stood up from the bed and walked over the nightstand. After placing his phone on the charger, he started to undress. 

The day had been long and to top it all off, he had experienced one of the worst dates of his life. He prayed that he would never have to go through something like that again.

Once he was down to only his boxers, he bent over to scoop up his clothes and headed to his closet to throw them in the hamper.

Trepidation suddenly settled in as he neared the closet. The sensation seemed to materialize out of thin air. Sicheng had the strangest feeling that something was off, but he shoved it aside and yanked the closet door open.

Relief flooded him when there was nothing there but clothes. Yet he didn't understand why he would be worried about anyone or anything being there in the first place. Shrugging, he closed the closet door and was about to go in his bathroom when his phone started to buzz.

Sicheng crossed the short distance and picked up the phone. His heart hammered in his chest when he saw that it was Taeyong who was calling him.

Before he could answer the call he felt a strong arm wrap around his waist and press him against a hard body.

"Scream and that pretty friend of yours in the next room will suffer," The man whispered in his ear, his voice barely above a whisper. "Answer the phone. Don't mention your current predicament."

"Who in the hell are you?" Sicheng gasped when he felt cool metal being rubbed lightly along his back.

"Answer the fucking phone, Princess."

Sicheng's eyes widened in realization; he knew who that voice belonged to. Without another word he answered the phone. "Hello?" He swallowed to removed the lump in his throat. He could feel the blade pressing dangerously close to his lower spine. "Hello, Taeyong?"

_"Baby, where are you? Are you okay?"_

Sicheng could hear the urgency in Taeyong's voice and it confused him. "I'm fine." He hoped the lie sounded convincing but he knew that Taeyong wouldn't be fooled. "I was just about to get ready for bed when you called."

_"Are you alone?"_

"Well you have some nerve! It's been two months -" He was cut off by pressure being added to the knife that was in his back. Not enough to pierce the skin but enough to get the message across. "That's none of your business, Taeyong." He hung up the phone before the man could say another word.

Yuta chuckled darkly and spun Sicheng around to face him. "You and I are going to have a little fun!" He snatched the phone out of Sicheng's hand.

"How did you get in here? Why are you even here?"

Ignoring him, Yuta walked over to the closet and disappeared momentarily. When he came out again he had a black duffle bag in his hand.

That was the reason why his instincts were going haywire when he neared the closet. Yuta had been hiding in there; for how long, he didn't know. Sicheng watched the man warily as he tried to think of a way to get his phone back so he could at least call for help.

"I know what you're thinking," Yuta kneeled down and unzipped the bag. "but I'm warning you now. The more you fight, the more your friend will suffer later once I'm done with you."

Sicheng watched as the man pulled out a rope, duct tape, a small bottle of lube and another object that he wasn't really familiar with.

He squared his shoulders and lifted his chin defiantly. "If you think that you're going to just take me so easily, you have another thing coming!"

Yawning, Yuta stood up and removed his shirt and tossed it on the floor. He saw the way that the younger's eyes lowered slightly at the sight of his bare chest. It was the same look that he saw in the man's eyes at the restaurant. That small inkling of attraction was all he needed as permission.

"Get on the bed, on all fours." Yuta demanded. When Sicheng didn't budge, he smirked. "Your friend,Yiyang right? A real beauty." He licked his bottom lip slowly. "I wonder if she tastes as good as she looks..."

"You're sick!" Sicheng gritted his teeth, but he did as he was told. He climbed on the bed and sat on all fours. Even though he had boxers on, he felt so exposed and vulnerable.

Feeling satisfied, Yuta picked up the rope and lube and made his way over to the bed. Crawling, on the bed he nipped lightly at Sicheng's calf muscle. He hummed in satisfaction when the man jerked away from him.

"I'm really going to enjoy this," He murmured to himself. "Can't believe Taeyong let you slip away." Yuta reached the band of Sicheng's boxers and pulled them down.

"How do you know Taeyong?" Sicheng tried to yank his boxers back up but the action only caused his face to fall into the pillows, thus giving the man a better view of his naked ass. A loud yelp passed his lips when a hard palm was brought down on one of his cheeks.

"Bastard!" Sicheng growled in frustration.

"We work together," Yuta answered his question with amusement in his voice. "in the 127."

_127?_

Sicheng wanted to know more but was distracted by the two hands that were spreading him. He moved away and tried to sit up; but Yuta grabbed a fistful of his hair and smashed his head into the pillows forcefully. Thanks to the pillows, the blow didn't hurt as bad, but the force of Yuta's hold on his hair did cause him slight pain.

"Looks like I'm going to have to use rope after all." Grabbing the rope, he skillfully tied the man's ankles together and tied Sicheng to the headboard. Sicheng bucked and tried to kick the man, but it was futile.

"Behave or I'll have to spank you, Princess." Yuta said.

"Fuck you!" His voice was a barely leashed growl. Being tied to his headboard brought back memories of Taeyong. They would always experiment with different types of bondage, but that was as far as he allowed things to go in the kink department.

"No, I'm going to fuck you. Real good. In fact," He leaned over and bit down hard on Sicheng's ear causing the man to press his face into the pillows to muffle a groan. "I'm going to fuck you so good that you'll be begging me for more."

Yuta sat up and placed feather light kissed down the man's arched back. When he reached the dip of his crack, he smiled. "Don't move, I'll be back." He rolled off of the bed and slipped out of the bedroom.

Lifting his head, Sicheng glanced around the room and tried to look for a means of escape. He tested the strength on the rope, but it wouldn't even budge. There were going to be bruises on his wrist, he could already tell. He felt like an idiot for even allowing himself to be put in this kind of predicament in the first place.

It was all because he agreed to go on a blind date.

However, he had a feeling that Yuta wasn't just here because he left the man hanging at the restaurant. No it was much deeper than that.

The sound of ice clinking against glass alerted him of Yuta's presence. Yuta seemed to float around the room he was stealthily quiet.

Now that he thought about it Taeyong had _always_ been light on his feet as well.

"What are you planning to do with that ice?" He watched the man sit the glass on the night stand. He picked up a cube and walked over to the bed.

"Just trying to cool you off, Princess."

Realization came far too late. Sicheng gasped when he felt the ice being rubbed down his ass crack. He clenched his cheeks reflexively but Yuta spread him wide with both hands. Faintly, he wondered how that was possible if he was suppose to be holding the ice cube.

Then he realized that Yuta was holding the cube with his _mouth_.

Sicheng hissed when the ice made contact with his entrance. "No don't do that!" He could feel the cube trying to enter him. But he was too tight. The ice was rapidly melting from his heat causing the water to trickle to his balls.

The mewl that escaped his lips was loud enough for Yuta to hear and it only urged him onward. He sucked the cube into his mouth, but continued to slurp and lick Sicheng's hole. Releasing one of his cheeks, he ran his thumb along the man's entrance, teasing it.

"So fucking tight," He murmured. "can't wait to be ball's deep in this nice ass."

Sicheng felt so ashamed at how hard he was by the man's ministrations. He wasn't supposed to be enjoying this. With that thought in mind, he pulled at his headboard again and attempted to sit up.

Swallowing the last bit of ice, Yuta growled and grabbed Sicheng by his neck. He yanked his head back. "I tried to go easy on you and even take care of you. But you had to go fuck it up!" Pulling out a pocket knife, he pressed it to the man's throat. "Time to put that mouth of yours to good use."

Narrowing his eyes, Sicheng stared daggers at the man. "Try it and I'll bite it off!" He warned.

"Hmm." Yuta stood up from the bed. Placing the knife in his mouth he pulled his pants down. Using the knife, he cut the rope, freeing Sicheng's hands and legs. Before the man could try to move he grabbed him by his hair roughly.

Sicheng felt like a rag doll as he was pulled off of the bed and thrown on the floor. Indignantly, he stared up at the man who was looking down at him expectantly. The man's impressive length was already hard.

"On your knees, Princess. This is your punishment."

"I most certainly will-"

"Yiyang lives on campus, right?" Yuta flashed him a feral grin. "And that busty cousin of yours, she's over at the high school."

"This isn't just because I left you on our date. Is it? You've been planning this for some time." Sicheng asked. He needed to confirm his suspicions.

"That's right...ever since I found out that you were dating Taeyong, I've had my eye on you."

"Why?"

Growing impatient, Yuta reached down and grabbed Sicheng by the shoulders. "Why talk when you could be sucking me off?" He grabbed his jaw and pressed down hard, forcing the man's mouth open.

Forcefully, he shoved the head of his cock into the man's mouth. "Open wide, Princess." He lightly slapped the side of Sicheng's head to get him to obey.

Reluctantly, Sicheng obeyed and widened his mouth. He could taste Yuta's pre cum on his tongue and the urge to bite down was overwhelming.

"Fuck yes." Yuta groaned as he grabbed the back of Sicheng's head with both hands and started to slowly fuck his pretty little mouth. Looking down, he watched himself sliding in and out of that delicious heat.

Sicheng gagged a little when Yuta started to add more power to his thrusts. Saliva started to run down his chin as the man sped up his pace.

It was degrading yet he couldn't deny that he was becoming more turned on by the second.

Yuta sighed contentedly. "So fucking beautiful." He removed himself from the man's mouth and took a step back. "Bend over on the bed," He said. "If you disobey me again I'm going to go in that room and drag your friend in here so she can see how slutty you really are."

Nodding his head, Sicheng went to the bed and did as he was told. His own erection was pressed painfully against his mattress. Finally giving in, he reached between his legs to relieve himself.

"Did I say that you could touch yourself?" Yuta slapped him on his ass causing him to shoot up from the pain.

"You son of a bitch!" Sicheng bit out through clenched teeth. He hated Yuta and he hated himself even more for enjoying it all too much.

Flipping the man over on his back, Yuta leaned down and bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

"Ouch!"

While Yuta ran his tongue over the cut, he stared into Sicheng's pale eyes. "I'm going to take care of you. Just be patient." Gently, he kissed Sicheng on the chin before moving down his body, never breaking eye contact.

Sicheng's spine arched off of his mattress when he was swallowed whole by Yuta. This time he couldn't stop himself from moaning in pleasure. It had been so long since he'd been intimate with anyone. Yuta didn't bother teasing; his cheeks hallowed as he sucked and licked on Sicheng's cock.

"Stop..." Sicheng's stomach muscles clenched as he felt his himself getting close. But Yuta was merciless as he bobbed his head up and down in a faster pace.

A galaxy of stars filled his vision as he came hard in the man's mouth. His body rose from the bed and convulsed as Yuta swallowed every last drop of his cum.

"That was quick."

Sicheng didn't bother with a retort. Instead he stared at his ceiling blankly. His will to fight was obliterated. He could hear the duct tape being unraveled and he lifted his head to see Yuta walking towards him.

"This is to make sure you don't wake your little friend up." Yuta said as he placed the tape on Sicheng's mouth. Mindful of his tousled hair. "Bend over. Face this way." He pointed in the direction opposite of the headboard.

Sicheng's limbs felt like jelly as he tried to do as he was told. Once he was in the desired position, he could hear a cap to a bottle being opened and a loud squelching noise.

Two lubricated fingers were pressed past his cheeks and into his ass without warning. Yuta placed a firm had on his back and pressed down.

"Now that's a perfect arch." He made quick work of prepping Sicheng. Sliding his fingers in and out, stretching him, then eventually adding a third finger.

Sicheng placed his head in his sheets as he moaned and mewled through the duct tape. Shamed washed over him but he shoved it away when he pressed back on the man's fingers urgently. The action caused Yuta's finger to brush against his prostate.

"That's right my little Princess, fuck Daddy's hand."

Sicheng growled but did as he was told.

He could only imagine how he looked at that moment. Thrusting his hips greedily into the man's palms like a shameless slut. The very thought made him hard again.

What in the hell was wrong with him? He'd suppose that it had always been like this. Though, he hated the idea of being subservient, a part of him thrived off of it. That was what drew him to Taeyong; he was a fierce lover with a sadistic side.

Removing his fingers, Yuta coated his dick with lube. "Princess," he said with a hint of amusement. "smile for the camera." He said before sheathing himself fully with one thrust.

The duct tape did it's job in muffling the loud groan that he made when Yuta entered him roughly. Then he thought about what the man said about a camera.

Sicheng had no time to look for said camera before Yuta started his assault. His fingers dug painfully into Sicheng's hips as he started to pound into him. Purposely hitting his prostate with every thrust.

Sicheng gripped his sheets and closed his eyes tightly as his body shook from the intensity of the man's thrust. 

The pleasure was so overwhelming that the possibility of there being a camera in the room slipped his mind completely.

Warm eyes stared at the small camera that was discreetly placed on the man's dresser. He smiled as he reached down and grabbed Sicheng by the neck and lifted his head while he continued to fuck him. "What do you think Taeyong would say if he saw you now?" He asked.

His only response was a strangled moan as Sicheng came again.

Yuta could feel himself getting closer to his own climax. He released Sicheng's neck and allowed the spent man to lie on the bed. Lowering himself, he pressed against Sicheng's back as he continued to thrust into his tight ass.

All the while his gaze remained on the camera. The look on Taeyong's face when he sees the video was going to be priceless.

He came with a long drawn out groan as he filled Sicheng with his cum. Exhausted he pulled out and rolled off of the man.

"So fucking good," Yuta breathed out. He looked over at Sicheng to see that the man was slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

"Unil next time, Princess." Was the last thing Sicheng heard before everything went dark.

 

* * *

 

 

Carefully, Taeyong picked up the package that was on his doorstep. After making sure that it wasn't malicious he walked into the kitchen and opened it.

He was in a rather foul mood because Sicheng had been ignoring his calls for the past few days. But as agreed, he would not pop up at the man's house uninvited anymore. His only desire was to check on him to make sure that a certain pest hadn't bothered him.

Opening the package, his dark eyes narrowed at the contents. A pendrive and a letter. As ominous as those two items didn't seem, he knew better.

He decided to read the letter first.

 

_Thanks for the best fuck I've ever had!_

 

Five minutes into the video in the pendrive and Taeyong was already seeing red. 

But it was his own fault, he should never have gotten drunk and bragged about Sicheng to his extremely competitive ex boyfriend.

Now his former lovers had good fucking sex and Yuta was going to make his life a living hell, too bad he was too loyal to Johnny to even consider leaving their gang.


End file.
